1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically, to a plasma display device having a plasma display panel (PDP) with improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display device is one type of flat panel display device that displays an image using plasma created by gas discharge. A conventional plasma display device includes a PDP, a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and a plurality of driving boards mounted on the chassis base. The driving boards are connected to display electrodes or address electrodes disposed in the PDP through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a connector.
The driving boards apply driving voltages to the driving electrodes to control discharge occurring in a discharge space. As a result, the discharge occurs in the discharge space of the PDP, thereby displaying an image and generating heat. The heat generated in the PDP may cause problems in displaying the image. Therefore, a heat dissipation sheet is interposed between the PDP and the chassis base to dissipate the heat generated in the PDP into the chassis base. However, such a conventional arrangement may not effectively dissipate the heat generated.